ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Doraemon: Adventures with Noby and Michelle
Doraemon: Adventures with Noby and Michelle is an American animated comedy television series and a spin-off of the English dub of Doraemon, produced by Disney Television Animation, that is based on the Doraemon manga in turn based on the movie Doraemon: Noby’s BIG Movie. The series premiered on November 23, 2018 on Disney Channel. The third season will be released on Disney+ starting in Summer 2020. Plot summary The series revolves around the adventures of Noby Nobi and his robot cat friend Doraemon and their new best friend Michelle. The show's first season is episodic; there are very few strong ties between episodes, and they can be viewed independently of each other. In the second season, however, a more sequential story is introduced; as Noby being chased by his friends, the show's tone becomes more serious and the focus on Noby, Doraemon and Michelle moving to another place before they found him. As a result, the episodes are more closely linked and there are several developments in the overarching plot. The third season will focus on Lord Hater realizing his mistakes and goes back in time to prevent Noby (his past self) from getting revenge. Episodes List of Doraemon: Adventures with Noby and Michelle episodes Voice cast *Mona Marshall as Doraemon, a robot cat from the 22nd century. *Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi, a 10-year-old lazy, but caring kid. *Sandy Fox as Michelle Reynolds, a 7-year-old sweet and kind blonde-hair girl. She is designed by Scott Fellows in the style of Shrinkin’ Violette from The Funny Company. Her voice is reminiscent to Harmony from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. She is previously voiced by Tara Strong in the movie. *Cassandra Morris as Sue, a kind and caring girl. *Kaiji Tang as Big G, a school bully. *Brian Beacock as Sneech, a rich and snobby kid. *Spike Spencer as Ace Goody, a smart student and Noby’s rival. *Keith Silverstein as Mr. S., Noby’s school teacher. *Daran Norris as the Principal, He is previously voiced by J.K. Simmons in the movie. *Eric Bauza as Jake, a smart and friendly boy with a Bugs Bunny-esque voice. *Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater, an evil skeleton dictator who is revealed to be Noby after being drowned in toxic waste in the season 2 finale. New characters *Ben Schwartz as Jason Rockwell, a 12-year-old cool kid. He loves to sing and rap. *Bobby Moynihan as Randy, Jason’s best friend. *Jeff Bennett as Uncle Chuckles, Michelle’s fun-loving uncle. His voice is similar to Ed Wynn. In the episode “Uncle Chuckles”, it is revealed that his real name is Charles P. Reynolds. *Stephanie Nadolny as Chris, Michelle’s older 12-year-old brother. His voice is similar to K.O. from OK K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes. *Grey Griffin as Sarah, Michelle’s spoiled cousin. She is similar to Sarah from Ed, Edd n’ Eddy. *John O’Hurley as The Mayor *Jim Cummings as James T. Fransbottom III, a fancy business man with a British accent who loves tea and crumpets. He is Jason's english class teacher. *Patrick Warburton as Officer Rockwell, a muscular police officer and Jason's cool dad. Production The spin-off series was developed by Scott Fellows who previously worked on Johnny Test and Supernoobs. The art style and character designs are much identical to the 2005 anime. Michelle’s design is similar to Shrinkin’ Violette from The Funny Company. The animation is provided by Atomic Cartoons, a Canadian animation studio that made shows like Atomic Betty, Rocket Monkeys and Winston Steinburger & Sir Dudley Ding-Dong. Atomic Cartoons also did the animation for Disney's web series Legend of the Three Caballeros and its series 101 Dalmatian Street. On November 9, 2018, It is announced that it got renewed for a third season and the show would be moving to Disney’s upcoming streaming service Disney+, for its third season. Trivia *This is Disney Television Animation’s first animated series to be based on an anime series or a Japanese manga series. *The series has the same style as the 2005 anime, but with colorful and vibrant like the 2017 animation update. *Michelle appears to be smarter than Noby, but they’re still best friends. *In the first episode “Who’s the New Girl?”, It is revealed that Michelle’s family moved into Noby’s hometown from New York City after her father got a promotion. Her last name is revealed to be Reynolds as seen on Michelle's report card and is heard in "I Scream for Ice Cream". *In the episode “I Scream for Ice Cream”, it is revealed that Michelle’s favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate. *It is revealed in "Excuse Me" that Michelle doesn't like skipping school. *In "Noby, Don’t be a Hero", It is revealed that Noby's favorite superhero is __________. *It is revealed in the first episode that all the events from the movie are officially fake and Doraemon's imagination, meaning that Noby would never turn evil. *This is Disney Television Animation’s first show to be released on Disney’s streaming service Disney+. Category:Doraemon Category:Television series by Disney Television Animation Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Disney+